As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as, but not limited to, financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems are often configured in a chassis that includes various components such as, for example, one or more servers, storage, and/or network device(s) often specified and unique to a customer's need. While each of the components may be individually tested at the time of manufacturing, there is currently no effective uniform method for testing the assembly of all the components as a single chassis unit. Issues such as network continuity, power system continuity, performance measurement (e.g., benchmark tests), verification, and/or other measurement processes of the entire chassis are often overlooked.